


5 O'Clock

by IAmLarrysTurtle



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), ziam - Fandom
Genre: 2012 setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Nudity, POV Changes, Smut, blowjob, early morning sex, hi A03, horny liam, i know they are annoying, i wrote this ages ago but wattpad deleted it so im coming here to a more reliable website, letterman jacket zayn, liam waiting, party zayn, sorry - Freeform, wattpad can go fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmLarrysTurtle/pseuds/IAmLarrysTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was out late partying and Liam wanted him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Home

Zayns Pov...  
I was out at the club just having a great time getting drunk with Harry and Niall. Seeing all the people around us grinding and dancing together was getting me kind of horny. I knew Liam was at home waiting for me because all night he has been sending me texts telling me that I should come home. I think he might be feeling a little horny himself...  
I knew for a fact the sun would be rising soon seeing as it was close to 5am. Just as I was about to go and find the lads so we could head home my phone buzzed with the most recent message from Liam.  
~Hey babe, I know you’re busy but if you don't get home soon I think I might go crazy. If it helps I will be waiting for you with nothing but one of your varsity’s on... Hurry though cause I'm getting kind of tired. Li xx~  
Ooookay, so... "HARRY! NIALL! WE ARE LEAVING NOW!!!" I scream over the loud bass of the music playing in the slowly emptying club. Both boys come rushing over to me in a panic asking what happened, but I just retell them we are leaving. So we head out to the car that brought us here and jump in the back. After what feels like forever we get to Liam and I's flat and I practically sprint up the stairs to the front door.

Liams Pov...  
Ok, so yes, I am extremely horny right now and stupid Zayn isn't even here! It us like 5am and he is still not home and I am pretty much desperate. So I played my trumps card. Me waiting for him...naked. That’s how I ended up laying here in the bed in nothing but one of Zayns varsity jackets.  
All of the sudden I hear the front door slam open and shut and I know that Zayn got my message. But me being the tease I am sometimes, decide to play a bit and pretend to be sleeping. Just as I close my eyes the door to our bedroom swings open and Zayn bursts in huffing and puffing. I just keep my eyes closed and breathing even.

Zayns Pov...  
Oh, so he is sleeping. Great. Well time to wake him up. He can't seriously think that having him lying in our bed practically naked is not going to turn me on, can he?  
I shut the door and rid myself of my shoes as I make my way over to him, crawling onto the bed. I roll him over so he is on his back then bring my legs over his body, straddling him. I reach my lips down to give him light kisses on his lips then move from his lips to his cheek, all the way to his ear and whisper, "Wakey, wakey, Lili." while nibbling on the lobe.  
Its seems to do the job because his breath catches and his eyes flutter open revealing the beautiful brown I fell in love with. He rubs his eyes slightly while yawning out a 'damn boy, you woke me up!’ I smirk and bring my lips back to his. The kiss is rough and a little sloppy due to the drinks that I had at the club and also Liam’s tiredness. I break the kiss only to mutter, "Well Li, if you didn't want to be woken don't wait for me naked." He smirked at that and then flipped us. He started to kiss my jaw moving along until he came to my neck finding my sweet spot almost instantly due to how long we have been doing this. I moaned as he sucked and nipped at the spot, leaving an obvious bruise. He trailed his lips further down to my collar bones licking a line from one end to the other making me moan in pleasure at the contact. He removed his lips and fiddled with the hem of my V-neck bringing it over my head in one swift motion.  
I could feel him getting harder against my thigh as his fingers roamed my torso and the dents and bumps of my abs. He leaned down and attached his lips to my right nipple, sucking on the sensitive bud until it was fully erect. His teeth bit down and nibbled on my nipple as his hands glided over my crotch, sending perfect little burst of need and desire though my body. He popped the button and undid the zipper, then pushed my jeans down my legs to my ankles where I shook them off the rest of the way.  
His whole body then slid down mine until he was kneeling in-between my thighs. He brought his face down so it was level with the very obvious tent in my boxers. He blew his hot breath on the tip though my boxers and I moaned in pleasure but I wanted more. "Stop teasing Liam." He did just that by bringing his teeth to the hem of my boxers and dragging them down so that were at my ankles, where I kicked them off fully. My erection slapped up against my tummy finally free from its restraints and I heaved a sigh of relief. But then my breath caught in my throat as Liam encased my member in his warm wet mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and into the slit, causing quite a loud moan to escape my lips. I could feel him smirk around my member as he flattened his tongue, hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head. The pleasure was unbelievable and I was seeing stars and a chain of curse words left my mouth. I could feel the warm build up in my lower tummy signalling I wouldn't be lasting much longer. "Li, I'm close." That just made him quicken his actions. He moved his head further down until my whole member was inside his mouth. I hit the back of his throat and he didn't even flinch. Damn!  
He hummed and that sent vibrations all through my throbbing member sending me over the edge. I came into his mouth with a loud shout of his name and a string of 'fuckfuckfuck!' He sucked me through my orgasm then pulled off swallowing my load. He crawled back up my body and kissed my lips letting me taste myself. The kiss sweet and loving. He pulled back and laid down beside me getting ready to go back to sleep. I however could still see the clear as day erection he had poking out from between his curled up legs.  
"Liam?" I asked looking at him as he curled into my side. He lifted his head slightly so he could look at me and answered with a muffled 'yes?' I looked at him like he was mad and asked "What about you? You’re still hard. Don't you want me to fix it?" In reply he rolled over so his back was against my chest and brought my hand with him. He placed it on his member and said "Go on then."


	2. Make Love To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam was tired after giving Zayn head but Zayn wanted to make Liam feel good too.

"Liam?" I asked looking at him as he curled into my side. He lifted his head slightly so he could look at me and answered with a muffled 'yes?' I looked at him like he was mad and asked "What about you? You’re still hard. Don't you want me to fix it?" In reply he rolled over so his back was against my chest and brought my hand with him. He placed it on his member and said "Go on then."  
But if this was going further than I was going to make it worth both our while. It was as if you could feel the atmosphere change, like the lite hearted fun Liam planned was over and now it was my turn and I wanted it to be more slow and loving. So instead of going for his crotch I shuffled my body closer to his back and slithered my hand up over his belly button, over the humps of his abs and to the beautifully formed lump of his right pec. There I grabbed his nipple tweaking it just the right way to make him squirm in all the best ways.  
By now he was more than curious as to why I hadn't just jacked him off and gone to sleep, but really I just wanted to have a little more fun with the one I love and this was the most intimate way to show how much I loved him.  
'Just...please, Liam. I love you, so much.' He knew exactly what I wanted and I know he wanted it too because he just nodded and shifted his head back more onto my shoulder, relaxing and letting me do as I pleased.  
I used this time to kiss his neck and to keep running my hand from the top of his shoulders, down his arms and all over the rest of his upper body. Again, I made sure to spend a little extra time paying attention to his nipples; playing with the buds until they were firm under my fingertips. My actions affecting Liam in the best of ways: his breath getting rugged, his body tensing and relaxing against mine and he would gasp every time I touched a particularly sensitive area. The excitement Liam was showing was enough to get my body riled up again and I could feel the blood rushing to my member.  
After what felt like an age of me just feeling Liams body and getting to know it just that little bit more than I already did, I pushed further down. My hand slid over the expanse of skin his torso had to offer and made a path to one of Liams most beautiful features. His member was already erect and ready for my eager touch, just waiting to see what I had planned for it.  
I used the tips of my fingers to gently glide along the topside of his member, he shivered at my light touch and released a small whining sound. He sounded like a puppy wanting more cuddles. Being more firm this time I ran them back up along the vein on the under side, wrapping my hand around the base and then slowly stroking from base to tip. I repeated the action, revelling in the movements Liams body made and the sounds his mouth produced. The sight and the sounds were so sensual and soft it was like he was barely making them but they sounded so loud to my mind.  
As my actions became more erotic and started to speed up Liams reactions also became more obvious. His breathing got shallower and his head was now pushed right up under my chin, like he was burying himself into the feelings. My hands alternated between stroking his member and cupping his balls and giving them light squeezes, rolling them in between my fingers and gently tugging on them.  
With one hand playing with Liams member I moved the other one from resting on his hip to my mouth, gathered some saliva then made the decent to in between our bodies. I pushed his cheeks apart the best I could with one hand and placed my saliva covered finger at his entrance, not pushing in but just resting there. As soon as I knew he felt me and what I was doing to him, I moved my fingertip to circle the outside of his ring of muscles. Pushing down a little harder every time I crossed the hole, I eventually pushed in fully moving my finger in and out in a slow rhythm. Liams actions grew stiff as the build up from being pleasured from both stimulation points overtook him.  
I always loved the look he got on his face when I pleasured him. His eyes would close and his brows would come together and then relax with the different feelings being produced. His breathing shallow and coming out of his slightly open mouth. Moans and whimpers of pleasure released as the desire to cum grew stronger and stronger. The way he would usually have his arms around me as I hovered over him or his hands connected to mine in a death grip when he rode me. How our bodies would just melt together to create the most brilliant of friction. The taste of his skin when I kissed or licked it. The smell of his sweat mixing with the smell of 'Liam'. It was all always so enticing and erotic that I was hardly ever not aroused around him. And I loved him for it, among countless other things.  
“Za-aaayn nn n...” Liams call for me brought me out of my thoughts and back to the real life version of them. I moved my finger around in Liam testing out if he had been stretched enough for my liking then when I was sure it was enough I pulled it out. Instead I took a hold of my member and replaced it at Liams entrance. I used the grip I had on my member to help me guide the head inside of Liam and then once I was satisfied that I wouldn't fall back out I placed my hand on Liams hip and gripped him. I moved the hand I had around his member and placed it on his chest so it was like I was hugging him, allowing me to feel every movement his body made.  
After I was happy with our position I placed a light kiss on the side of his neck just below his ear and then used my grip on his hip to bury my member is his body. Immediately, I was overcome by the warmth that surrounded my member and the tightness his inner walls provided. Liams moans of approval seeming distant in that moment due to the sudden onslaught of feeling his body gave me.  
Gaining back my senses I tightened all grasps I had on Liam and began to make slow shallow thrusts, the position more about feeling each other than anything else. I felt as Liam moved one of his hands to hold onto the area of skin on the side of my butt cheek trying to have some sort of handle on me. This brought our bodies impossibly closer and made my thrusting just that much harder for me. I soon figured that actually thrusting wasn't going to happen so I reverted to just moving as well as I could in and out as well as around inside of him. Using the depth I had inside him I reached all of the spots I knew would make him wild. My attempts proved fruitful when I felt Liam throw his head back against my shoulder and moan deeply. I saw as he moved his other hand down to his member, he began stroking it in time with my small thrusts and aimed movements at his prostate. I could feel the heat that was building all over my body as it travelled towards my groin indicating my orgasm was coming.  
“Babe. Liam... I'm almost there.” I grunted out as best I could, the feeling of Liam tightening and relaxing around my member driving my body insane as I tried to speak.  
He nodded against my shoulder and I knew, just from that simple movement, he was almost there too. I increased my movements to the best of my ability trying to bring Liams and my own orgasms on. I wanted the moment to happen at the same time. After a few more thrusts I felt like I was on the brink of bursting, the feel of Liam just so strong and erotic that it was almost impossible not to burst around him at the best of times.  
Seconds later I felt as Liams body went stiff and I knew it was time. His release caused his muscles to tighten and constrict around my member. The squeezing sensations drawing my orgasm out of me and into Liams hole in spurts of warm sticky cum that I'm sure now coated the inside of Liam. Liams cum landed on both his hand and the bed leaving a mess in its wake and leaving Liam a mess too. His breathing was hard and his body was slack against mine. His head tucked up into my neck as his chest rode and fell with each rugged breath he took.  
I used this time to remove myself from him and then the bed to go to our en suite and retrieve a wash cloth. I wet the cloth and returned to Liam, first I used it to clean up my cum escaping his bum, then used it to clean his cum from his hand and the sheets until I washed them. I threw the cloth somewhere in the direction of the bathroom and then rejoined Liam in the bed.  
Once again I tucked myself in behind him and brought his body to mine. I re-wrapped my arms around him and he replaced his head under my chin. I placed another kiss to the side of his neck and moved my mouth to his ear whispering that I loved him.  
He let out a sleepy little groaning noise and turned his head to give me a kiss on the lips. Then he rolled back over and said “I love you too, Zaynie but seriously it's already light out and it's your fault I haven't slept all night.” Afterwards he just snuggled up against me and back down into the blankets I had brought over us.  
I let out a small breathy laugh and just told him good night before I too joined him deep in the pillows and blankets of our bed, resigning myself to sleep after a long, long day.


End file.
